Lista gier fabularnych - Trylogia gier fabularnych wydawnictwa Fantasy Flight Games
Lista gier fabularnych - Trylogia gier fabularnych wydawnictwa Fantasy Flight Games, to spis publikacji, przygód i materiałów dodatkowych gry fabularnej (role-playing games) Trylogia gier fabularnych wydawnictwa Fantasy Flight Games składającej się z gier Star Wars: Edge of the Empire, Star Wars: Age of Rebellion i Star Wars: Force and Destiny. Lista należy do serii spisów źródeł. Publikacje: *Trylogia gier fabularnych wydawnictwa Fantasy Flight Games **materiały wspólne dla całej trylogii ***Publikacje ****Dawn of Rebellion ****Rise of the Separatists ****Allies and Adversaries ****Collapse of the Republic **Star Wars: Edge of the Empire: ***Publikacje: ****Star Wars: Edge of the Empire - Beta ****Edge of the Empire: Beginner Game ****The Long Arm of the Hutt ****Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook ****Edge of the Empire: Game Master's Kit ****Beyond the Rim ****Enter the Unknown ****Suns of Fortune ****Under a Black Sun ****Dangerous Covenants ****The Jewel of Yavin ****Far Horizons ****Lords of Nal Hutta ****Fly Casual ****Mask of the Pirate Queen ****Edge of the Empire: Special Modifications ****No Disintegrations **Star Wars: Age of Rebellion: ***Publikacje: ****Star Wars: Age of Rebellion - Beta ****Age of Rebellion: Beginner Game ****Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook ****Age of Rebellion: Game Master's Kit ****Onslaught at Arda I ****Stay on Target ****Operation: Shadowpoint ****Rescue at Glare Peak ****Strongholds of Resistance ****Desperate Allies ****Lead by Example ****Friends Like These ****Forged in Battle ****Fully Operational ****Cyphers and Masks **Star Wars: Force and Destiny: ***Publikacje: ****Star Wars: Force and Destiny - Beta ****Force and Destiny: Beginner Game ****Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook ****Force and Destiny - Game Master's Kit ****Chronicles of the Gatekeeper ****Keeping the Peace ****Nexus of Power ****Endless Vigil ****Savage Spirits ****Disciples of Harmony ****Ghosts of Dathomir ****Knights of Fate ****Unlimited Power Przygody i kampanie: *Trylogia gier fabularnych wydawnictwa Fantasy Flight Games **Star Wars: Edge of the Empire: ***Przygody: ****Crates of Krayts ****Escape from Mos Shuuta ****The Long Arm of the Hutt ****Trouble Brewing ****Debts to Play ****Beyond the Rim ****Sabacc Game on The Row ****Tunnel Delving ****Hard Bargain ****The Long Arm of The Law ****Taming The Dragon ****A Quick Stopover ****Beyond The Boiling Sea ****Conical Six Summit ****The Corellian Shuffle ****The Jewel of Yavin ****Welcome Aboard ****Toydarian Grocery Shopping ****A Deal Gone Wrong ****Rubbing Slimy Elbows ****The Dead Road ****Mask of the Pirate Queen ****Under a Black Sun ***Kampanie (i zawarte przygody): ****Company Man *****The Missing Ship *****The Shipjacker's Life *****Ledgers of Blood ****Double Lives *****The Fallen Star *****The Kuat Gambit *****Curtain Call ****Hero of The People *****Meeting The Mynock *****On The Mynock's Trail *****Rise Of The Mynock **Star Wars: Age of Rebellion: ***Przygody: ****Phantoms In The Dark ****Perlemian Haul ****In Too Deep ****Claustrophobia ****The Geharr Incident ****Operation: Shell Game ****Takeover at Whisper Base ****Friends Like These ****Rescue at Glare Peak ****Operation: Shadowpoint ****Onslaught at Arda I ****Dead In The Water ***Kampanie (i zawarte przygody): ****Operation Night Fire *****Comm Loop *****Shipyard Recon *****Destination Prep *****Acquisition ****Duro Disruption *****City Recon *****Recruitment *****The Wrong Crowd *****Activation ****Deep-Cover Depot *****Insertion Points *****First Run *****Rush Order *****The Investigation *****The Mother Lode **Star Wars: Force and Destiny: ***Przygody: ****Lessons from The Past ****Lost Knowledge ****Mountaintop Rescue ****Lure of The Lost ****Hidden Depths ****Chronicles of the Gatekeeper ****Exploring The Acablas Ruins ****Witch's Wrath ****Cave Security ****Vault of Justice ****The Trial of Skill ****The Light Within ****If It Sounds Too Good To Be True... ****The Menagerie ****Ghosts of Dathomir ***Kampanie (i zawarte przygody): ****Return of The Shadow *****Whispers From The Past *****Trial by Shadow *****Alliances and Betrayal *****Liberation From Tyranny *****Dark Alliances Materiały dodatkowe: *Materiały wspólne dla całej trylogii **Edge of the Empire - Roleplaying Dice (SWE04) **Scum and Villainy (uSWR01) **Imperials and Rebels (uSWR02) **Citizens of the Galaxy (uSWR03) **Critical Injury Deck (uSWR04) **Critical Hit Deck (uSWR05) **Creatures of the Galaxy (uSWR06) **Imperials and Rebels II (uSWR07) **Hunters and Force Users (uSWR08) **Imperials and Rebels III Adversary Deck (uSWR13) **Republic and Separatist Adversary Deck (uSWR14) *Star Wars: Edge of the Empire: **Fringer (uSWE20) **Scout (uSWE22) **Trader (uSWE21) **Mercenary Soldier (uSWE23) **Bodyguard (uSWE25) **Marauder (uSWE24) **Doctor (uSWE26) **Politico (uSWE27) **Scholar (uSWE28) **Scoundrel (uSWE29) **Thief (uSWE30) **Pilot (uSWE31) **Outlaw Tech (uSWE33) **Mechanic (uSWE32) **Slicer (uSWE34) **Assassin (uSWE35) **Gadgeteer (uSWE36) **Survivalist (uSWE37) **Force Sensitive Exile (uSWE38) **Archaeologist (uSWE39) **Big Game Hunter (uSWE40) **Driver (uSWE41) **Explorer Signature Abilities Deck (uSWE42) **Enforcer (uSWE43) **Heavy (uSWE45) **Hired Gun Signature Abilities Deck (uSWE46) **Demolitionist (uSWE44) **Performer (uSWE49) **Colonist Signature Abilities (uSWE50) **Marshal (uSWE48) **Entrepreneur (uSWE47) **Charmer (uSWE53) **Gambler (uSWE51) **Gunslinger (uSWE52) **Smuggler Signature Abilities (uSWE54) **Skip Tracer (uSWE59) **Bounty Hunter Signature Abilities (uSWE62) **Martial Artist (uSWE60) **Operator (uSWE61) **Cyber Tech (uSWE55) **Droid Tech (uSWE56) **Modder (uSWE57) **Technician Signature Abilities (uSWE58) **Grabow Character **Group Sheet **Ch-1 Character **Character Sheet **Jowel Character **Matwe Character **Sinoca Character **Taming the Dragon Modular Encounter **Trey'Essek Character **Under a Black Sun Adventure **Vehicle Sheet *Star Wars: Age of Rebellion **Medic (uSWA18) **Sharpshooter (uSWA19) **Commando (uSWA20) **Scout (uSWA21) **Infiltrator (uSWA23) **Force-sensitive Emergent (uSWA24) **Slicer (uSWA22) **Gunner (uSWA07) **Recruit (uSWA05) **Driver (uSWA06) **Pilot (uSWA08) **Commodore (uSWA09) **Squadron Leader (uSWA10) **Tactician (uSWA11) **Ambassador (uSWA13) **Agitator (uSWA14) **Quartermaster (uSWA15) **Mechanic (uSWA16) **Saboteur (uSWA12) **Scientist (uSWA17) **Hotshot (uSWA27) **Rigger (uSWA28) **Ace Signature Abilities Deck (uSWA29) **Beast Rider (uSWA26) **Propagandist (uSWA34) **Analyst (uSWA32) **Advocate (uSWA33) **Diplomat Signature Abilities (uSWA35) **Instructor (uSWA37) **Figurehead (uSWA38) **Strategist (uSWA39) **Commander Signature Abilities (uSWA40) **Trailblazer (uSWA43) **Heavy Specialization Deck (uSWA44) **Vanguard (uSWA45) **Soldier Signature Abilities (uSWA46) **Sapper (uSWA50) **Engineer Signature Abilities Deck (uSWA51) **Courier (uSWA54) **Interrogator (uSWA55) **Sleeper Agent (uSWA56) **Spy Signature Abilities (uSWA57) **Base Sheet **Duty Chart **Character Sheet **Ship Sheet *Star Wars: Force and Destiny **Navigator (uSWF42) **Executioner (uSWF43) **Hermit (uSWF44) **Seeker Signature Abilities (uSWF45) **Soresu Defender (uSWF05) **Protector (uSWF06) **Peacekeeper (uSWF07) **Aggressor (uSWF10) **Shii-Cho Knight (uSWF08) **Starfighter Ace (uSWF09) **Ataru Striker (uSWF14) **Pathfinder (uSWF15) **Shadow (uSWF13) **Hunter (uSWF16) **Shien Expert (uSWF11) **Artisan (uSWF12) **Niman Disciple (uSWF17) **Sage (uSWF18) **Healer (uSWF19) **Makashi Duelist (uSWF20) **Seer (uSWF21) **Advisor (uSWF22) **Racer (uSWF31) **Investigator (uSWF32) **Sentry (uSWF33) **Sentinel Signature Abilities (uSWF34) **Teacher (uSWF36) **Arbiter (uSWF37) **Ascetic (uSWF38) **Consular Signature Abilities (uSWF39) **Navigator (uSWF42) **Executioner (uSWF43) **Hermit (uSWF44) **Seeker Signature Abilities (uSWF45) **Juyo Berserker (uSWF47) **Steel Hand Adept (uSWF48) **Colossus (uSWF49) **Warrior Signature Abilities Deck (uSWF50) **Magus (uSWF53) **Prophet (uSWF54) **Alchemist (uSWF55) **Mystic Signature Abilities (uSWF56) **Group Sheet **Character Sheet **Vehicle Sheet Zobacz także *Lista gier fabularnych Kategoria:Listy i spisy